


Single's Party

by awkward_radar_tech



Category: Not Waving But Drowning (2012)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: It had been a few months since Adam’s mess up with Adele, and he decided to try and put himself out there by going to a single’s party on Valentine’s Day. You were dragged by your friend. One conversation changes both of your nights.
Relationships: Adam (Not Waving But Drowning)/ Reader, Adam (Not Waving But Drowning)/ You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Single's Party

**Author's Note:**

> I know Adam isn’t a well known character, but blame anon Monika 🤣. The prompt for this was from her!

He still felt burned, disappointed in himself, months later. Adele moved jobs, so he was back to cleaning all by himself, but it was for the better now anyways, the weeks after the failed date were awkward. And now he was surrounded by the arbitrary “love” holiday almost everywhere he went. While going to work one night he saw a sign at a hotel saying they were hosting a singles night on Valentine’s Day in their ballroom, and decided he could use the step out of his comfort zone. Hell, maybe he could make some friends, he could use some more.

And that is how he ended up in the corner of a big room, music blaring, ten bucks poorer, drinking a coke. He got this far, but now he couldn’t bring himself to approach anyone. 

You had protested coming to this event, told your friend every excuse and lie you could think of, but she wasn’t buying it. At least she paid the cover fee for you. But now, you were abandoned, your friend immediately starting a conversation with a group of guys who didn’t look twice towards you, so you snuck away for some water and a snack. As you looked around, you noticed a guy standing in the back corner, looking lonely. You figured he could use some company, his friend probably did the same thing to him, so you walked over.

You stuck out your hand and smiled, “Hi. I’m (y/n). Would you mind if I stand here? My friend abandoned me, too.”

He gave you a shy, awkward grin and shook your hand, “Hello, (y/n). I am Adam. And, well, I uh, don’t mind. I also don’t have a friend here. But that is kinda sucky of them.”

“Oh. You’re here alone? And I don’t really mind, it happens a lot.”

He nodded, “I am. Came to try and make friends. But I chickened out after paying the cover.”

You leaned against the wall next to him, “Well, you can try and be friends with me. I’m a bit awkward though, just to warn ya.”

“I am too. It is why I don’t have many friends. I also find it hard to socialize.”

You chuckled, “Well. You’re doing a fine job at it right now. But it isn’t like I’ve won any awards for socializing, so what do I know?”

He laughed, “Thanks. So, uhh, what do we talk about? Since I’m sure you’ve been at least nominated.”

You couldn’t help but laugh too, “Oh, yeah, definitely. Three whole times. And well let’s start with what we do. I’m in retail. Sadly. It sucks, but I get paid.”

His smile remained, “I clean offices at night. It also sucks. But at least I get to listen to music while I do it. And money.”

“Do you ever pretend you’re the big boss giving a speech?”

“Uh, do you stalk me?”

You laughed again, “Maybe.”

The two of you continued to talk, and joke around, and laugh, a lot. After awhile your stomach grumbled.

You turned to Adam, “I’m getting hungry, so I’m gonna head out somewhere. Wanna come with?”

“What about your friend?”

“Oh, she already left. She text she was going home with one of the guys she was talking with.”

He hummed, “Alright, sure. There is a bar around the corner, they have good food. I stop there sometimes for a bite to eat before work.”

“Sounds good!”

You grabbed his hand and pulled him with you, and he quickly fell in step with you. Once out of the building he led the way to the bar, getting a booth for two, the waitress recognizing him, giving him a lively greeting.

“You want your usual, Adam?”

He nodded, “Yes, please. And I’m not working tonight so can I also get a Jack and Coke? And then whatever the pretty lady wants.”

“Sure thing. What can I get you, dear?”

You ordered and thanked her.

A bit after you ordered the waitress returned with the drinks and some water, and she gave Adam a wink and a nod.

After she walked away you looked at him, “What was that about?”

He blushed, “Uh, maybe because you’re pretty and she thinks you’re my girlfriend.”

“Oh. Well, it makes sense since it is Valentine’s Day.”

“Yeah.”

The food came out and you two ate, talked, and joked. You felt so comfortable around him. He had the same sense of humor as you, he was a good mix of awkward, shy, and comfortable in his own body. He was kind, from what you could tell; he told the waitress to thank the bartender and kitchen staff, and even knew some of their names, and her’s. You could say that you were smitten with him, maybe even crushing on him. You hoped he felt the same, like, he did call you pretty. 

The waitress came back to check on things a few times and then brought the bill when you two asked for it, “The manager told me to give you lovebirds a small Valentine’s gift. Have a good night, I’m heading on break so somebody else will pick up your card, Adam.”

Adam wouldn’t let you look at it or pay for your portion, “They gave us a discount. And didn’t even charge for my soda after the alcohol. And you don’t owe me anything, my treat. We’re friends, for the night at least.”

You returned the smile he gave you, “Should we tell them they were mistaken?” 

He shook his head, “I would, but then I’d never be able to return, it would be too awkward. So I’ll just add the amount they took off to the tip.”

You nodded, “Okay. Sounds good.”

He finished up paying, then offered you his hand to walk out of the bar, “What next?”

You hummed, “I should head home.”

“Sure, I’ll walk you to your stop.”

His stop was the other direction, but he didn’t want to leave you yet. He began gently swinging your joined arms as the two of you walked, letting you lead the way. Every stop you approached he prepared for you to stop, and internally fought with himself about whether he should ask for your number. Or if he should just give you his. Either way, his decision changed after every stop. 

Then you stopped.

And he stopped.

He was on yes, he would ask to exchange numbers.

You looked up to him, “So this is my stop.”

He looked at you, then ran his hand through his hair, biting the inside of cheek, voice cracking, “Well, uhh, (Y/N)… Can I… Could we… Could we exchange numbers?”

You smiled at him and pulled out your phone, “Yes! I thought I’d have to give you my number before we parted.”

He smiled wide, and got his phone out, excited he wasn’t completely wrong.

Your bus pulled up and he waved, “Good bye, I’ll text you later. Let me know when you get home, please.”

You nodded, stepped away, then stepped back, stood on the balls of your feet, wrapped your arms around his neck, then gave him a quick peck on the lips, “I will Adam. Don’t worry. And you do the same. Good night!” 

He watched you get on the bus, completely in awe and floating on air, _you_ kissed _him_.

After the bus pulled away he walked back to his stop to head home, completely surprised by the events of the night. Then his phone buzzed from a text. It was you. He smiled wide and text back.

When his response came though, you got a goofy grin on your face.

Definitely the best Valentine’s Day either of you had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
